A World of Colors
by 13.Starlight-Mist
Summary: They are black because of his past; yellow because of her happiness; green because of her jealousy; orange because of their fire; purple because of his protection; white because of their purity and understanding; blue because of their son; pink because of their daughter; and red because of their love. And those are their true colors. [Dramione]


**A World of Colors** by **Starlight-Mist  
** **\- Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Books and Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **A Birthday Present For My Friend  
**_ Insane-Bookworm-4ever  
(September)

* * *

 _ **Black**_

The war is over with the Light side crowned the victor. The army of the Phoenix triumphs as the Snakes are dragged off to Azkaban, where they will receive their due punishment.

Few are spared of the adults, for they have played such a major role in the spilling of innocent blood, but the younger recruits - Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Terence Higgs, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and the Greengrass girls - are spared from Azkaban.

Instead, the Ministry makes examples out of them, allowing taunts and rude comments about them to be published in newspapers and magazines. The convicted take the jeering and name-calling quietly, for they feel that it is a fitting punishment for all their Death Eater misdeeds and wrongdoings.

When Hermione Granger, in the middle of an after-war party, extends a branch of friendship and peace to them, the room falls silent. None of the Slytherins know how to react, and the tension in the room mounts to an almost-unbearable amount as all of them turn to face their leader - Draco Malfoy.

Fearing that she has ulterior motives, he promptly tells her to fuck off and mind her own business.

Shocked at the pride that the blonde boy still possesses, murmurs start rippling through the room. However, Hermione just nods understandingly and offers a gentle smile before returning to her friends.

The next morning, the whispers that follow Draco for his audacity are hard to ignore. The fallen Slytherin Prince grinds down on his bottom jaw as an elderly lady remarks loudly about his treatment of the Gryffindor heroine - fully aware that the subject of her taunts is right behind her.

Over the next few months, Hermione continues to extend her branch of friendship, as do Harry and Ron. Draco and the others still refuse them, but there is a bond growing between them.

Maybe that is why he finally accepts her offer.

It's a dreary and rainy day, but Hermione's smile lights the entire world up as she ushers them over to properly meet her friends, chattering away to ease their hesitance away.

And how she does it, knowing that she is surrounded by people who had black hearts, still amazes Draco - to this very day.

 _ **Yellow**_

She has dragged him off to a muggle park - a bloody park - and he quickly finds himself holding an ice cream cone in his hand. It's vanilla, her favorite flavor, she explains.

Why vanilla? Because she believes that happiness can come in the simplest packages.

The ex-Slytherin gives her a strange look as she drags him off to something that she calls a carnival. The grass is littered with so many wrappers and so many different things that Draco can't help but feel repulsed. People are running around everywhere, music is blaring from these oddly shaped things, and brightly colored objects are floating into the sky everywhere he turns.

She laughs at his distress and names the floating objects as buffoons, or something like that. He isn't quite sure what she said because he is too worried about the giggling teenage girls behind him - making fun of everything about him, from his fancy shoes to his tie.

Finally, Hermione whips around and shoots them such a nasty glare that Draco isn't quite sure that she should've been sorted into Gryffindor.

They immediately shut up.

Minutes later, after passing through the gate, they are inside. Hermione wraps a brightly colored yellow strip of paper around his wrist and tells him not to take it off for the rest of the day.

He does not question her.

She drags him away from the entrance, smiling gently as she explains everything, from the candied apples to the gigantic wheel in the sky.

At the end of the day, Draco's feet are sore and Hermione is sagging against his arm, a balloon swan sitting atop her head. A little ladybug drawn on her cheek by the nice lady at the face-painting station that they passed, and under her arm is a teddy bear he won for her. She looks tired, but happy.

The bottom of his shoes are probably smeared with poop from when they went through the animal tent and his hair is covered in glitter and confetti. Powdery whiteness is dusted across his shirt from the fried dough accident where he mistakened the powdered sugar for a dangerous potions ingredient and knocked it out of her hands. Luckily, not many people were around to witness _that_ mistake...

When they are far past the gate and away from any prying muggle eyes, Hermione gives him a hug - wary of the powdered sugar all over his shirt - before she _Apparates_ away.

He follows only seconds later, but to his own flat.

The band around his wrist is almost in tatters, but he carefully removes it and tucks it into the top drawer of his desk, a memory of the first day he's been happy since his father's arrest nearly half a year ago.

There are no nightmares that night.

 _ **Orange**_

This girl - no, not quite - this _woman_ has wedged herself into his hard Slytherin shell and somehow pried out his soft side. She has helped him grow and change for the better and she constantly is encouraging him. She is the first friend that he has ever had.

However, just because they're friends doesn't mean that they don't fight.

Most of their fights are about the simplest and stupidest things...such as whether caviar is better than shrimp. Or about who arrived at work first. Or whether prunes or apricots taste better better. Or whether sneakers are more comfortable than dress shoes.

They've even argued over whether knee socks are better than low-cuts.

Whenever they fight, her eyes will light up with the blazing fire of an untamed spirit, the rebellious flames growing higher and higher with every jab he sends at her. It's almost like she wants him to provoke her, and provoke her he does...

Their spats always end the same way - with the two obstinate friends giving each other the cold shoulder while everybody in the surrounding vicinity asks Merlin what is wrong with them - or why the two bloody idiots haven't gotten down to shagging already.

These periods never last for too long, of course, as the ex-Slytherin and ex-Gryffindor have spent far too long being enemies already. In fact, much to everybody's surprise, Draco is often the one to initiate the peace sequence.

But then again, which is more comfortable...knee socks or low-cuts?

 _ **Green**_

She is jealous.

Half a year later, they are at a Ministry-hosted party and he is currently rocking Pansy in his arms, whispering soft words into her ears and letting her cry on his shoulder. Her sobs are not the feminine sobs from movies, but the snotty and red-face producing sobs that show true anguish and sorrow.

Hermione knows that Pansy has just gone through a nasty break-up with a total scumbag, but she still cannot shake off her green-eyes and envy.

As Draco presses a kiss to her forehead, a stab of something runs through her heart and she finds herself glaring at the two of them.

Turning to the table full of shots, she picks one up and downs it within mere seconds. The pain and rage she feels at his arms is uncontrollable, and before she can think the better of her actions, she has picked up yet another - throwing it to the back of her throat.

Another shot later, she finally realizes what she is doing, and withdraws her hand from another glass. Crossing them in front of her chest and silently promising to herself that she will not touch another shot tonight, she turns back to the dance floor.

Pansy is no longer in Draco's oh-so-muscular arms, but in Ron's. He is an awkward man when trying to console someone, but the blonde ex-Slytherin's fancy jacket isn't going to live to see another day if she continues crying hysterically onto his shoulder.

He appears behind her, so quietly that she doesn't even know he's there, and places his hand on her shoulder. She turns to face him, and he gestures to the dance floor. Shooting a look over to where Ron is still consoling Pansy, she furrows her eyebrows and tells him to wait a minute.

Guilty about her previous and insensitive feelings, Hermione crosses the ballroom in just a few seconds, relieving Ron of his job. Pansy asks her through sobs why she's helping her when she should be dancing with Draco, who is waiting for her.

Her answer is simple...because they are friends and that is what friends do.

Later that night, once the party has wound down and after she has removed her shoes to alleviate the aching from her poor feet, Draco thanks her for helping Pansy.

Somehow, their mouths collide and she finds herself standing on her toes to reach his lips, her hands gripping his shoulders. A buzzy feeling is flooding through her brain, but she isn't sure whether it is Draco or the shots that she consumed earlier.

The ex-Slytherin seems to taste the alcohol on her lips, because he pulls away from the kiss, slightly disappointed, and says that they should talk when she is sober.

And then he's gone.

During their lunch break the next day, Hermione confronts Draco, a mess of red-faced embarrassment as she hastily tries to explain her drunk actions and words. He cuts her off with a kiss and tells her that she doesn't need to explain, as he feels the same way about her. Hermione's eyes widen in shock as Draco asks her to be his girlfriend, but she accepts.

Now with Hermione and Draco dating, the Gryffindors and Slytherins have no choice but to become friends and support the two of them. It is uncommon to see Ginny, Lavender, and the rest of the Gryffindor girls go shopping without Pansy, Daphne, and the Slytherin girls - just as it is uncommon to see any of the Gryffindor Boys playing quidditch without the Slytherin Boys.

And it is a bond that will grow.

 _ **Purple**_

Half a year later, on a walk in Venice, a guy rushes past her yelling something in Italian. The next thing Draco knows is that Hermione is screaming for him to dive into the alley next to them, a panicked look in her eyes; when he hesitates, she tackles him.

As they roll, Draco hears a loud popping sound from nearby. Hermione lets out a small squeak of fear and flattens herself against the ground, pressing Draco into a similar position.

He opens her mouth to ask what is going on, but she quickly shushes him with a finger pressed to his lips as she hurriedly explains the muggle concept of guns and bullets.

Finally understanding her fear, he places his arm around her shoulders and moves closer to her, ready to shield her if the gunman comes down the alley.

The two of them lie there in the alley for the next half hour or so, until a police officer passes them and announces that the gunman has been apprehended and that it is safe to come out.

Hermione is still shaky on her legs, so Draco scoops her into his arms and carries his girlfriend back to their hotel, whispering soothing words in her ear. He can feel her trembling in his arms, and for once, he realizes how fragile she is.

That night, under the purple-streaked night sky, they stand on the balcony together. Her hair is still muddy from the alleyway, but she is no longer shaking in fear, for she knows that he will protect her with his life.

 _ **White**_

About a year after asking her to be his girlfriend, Draco proposes to her in the middle of their workplace cafeteria, with two rings - first with the typical Malfoy ring, and then with a ring that he picked out with Harry, Ron, and his friends.

Her first reaction is to openly gawk at him as her co-workers watch on. Her next reaction is to pinch herself and make sure she's awake. Her last reaction is the most memorable and cliché.

She faints.

He catches her in his arms, and with a helpful _Renervate_ from Harry, she is awake again. He smirks down at her and asks her again, and blushing in embarrassment, she nods. Cheers fill the cafeteria as Draco slips both rings onto her fingers and kisses her forehead.

Lucius Malfoy rolls over in his grave.

The planning for the wedding only takes a week, Narcissa is so happy that her 'baby boy' is finally settling down and getting married. Everything is simple, but elegant, and the list of people who are invited is nearly outrageous. Luckily, the Malfoys don't need to pay for airplane tickets.

As Draco kisses the bride as stars rain down on them, Narcissa finds herself with tears pouring down her cheeks. Though she is proud that her son is finally getting married, she is sad that she is losing him forever. Laughing through her tears and donning a brave face, she goes to congratulate the couple.

Hermione seems to understand Narcissa's feelings, and as they hug, she whispers into her new mother-in-law's ear that Draco is still her son and that he will _forever_ be her son.

Reassured that she is not losing her son, Narcissa gives Hermione a teasing smile and loudly declares to the witch that she expects grand-kids soon. As Draco and Hermione color, the rest of the party attendees laugh. The happy couple then cut the cake and Hermione excitedly follows the muggle stuff-cake-into-my-hubby's-face tradition as her friends cheer her on.

At the end of the day, the newlyweds are covered in rice, but they are clearly happy. As they leave the party, Narcissa shoots Hermione a lewd smile, causing the Malfoy bride to duck under Draco's arm.

Nothing is more embarrassing than your mother-in-law wanting you to get on with making grandchildren.

Draco chuckles.

 _ **Blue**_

A year later, Hermione is two-months pregnant, Narcissa is a psyched to-be-grandmother, Lucius is still rolling over in his grave, and Draco?

Draco is the epitome of a helicopter-husband. He is constantly shadowing her, unpacking and repacking his hospital-suitcase, and worrying about the baby. He has quit going to work and set up shop at home, and he even forbids her from lifting her own toothbrush, much to Hermione's displeasure.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny laugh.

Along with not being able to brush her own teeth, Hermione's wand-privileges have been hubby-revoked (and all wand-sellers warned of the consequences of selling her a new one), the laundry absolutely banned (unless she wants her control-freak husband melting into a puddle of worried goop), the kitchen off-limits (though Draco can't cook to save his life), and about a million other things forbidden.

Finally, an amused Harry invites Draco for dinner, where he gently breaks the news to the blonde-haired man that his wife is allowed to _eat_ on her own, _brush_ her teeth on her own, and to lift things - as long as they are light.

When the father-to-be turns to her with questioning eyes, Ginny nods her agreement.

James, Albus, and Luna giggle as Draco finally relinquishes his control over Hermione's fork.

Less than seven months later, they are in the hospital, where Draco is impatiently pacing the floor. Among others in the waiting room are Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, James Potter, Albus Potter, and Luna Potter; Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasely, Percy Weasley, and George Weasley; Lavender Weasley and Ron Weasley; and Narcissa Malfoy.

After a not-so-patient wait of over ten hours, the door is opened. Draco immediately makes a bee-line to Hermione's bed to make sure that his wife is okay.

Then, it is all about the baby.

As soon as Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is cleaned off and bundled in a cheery powder-blue blanket, Draco jumps at the opportunity to hold his child. As Ginny laughs and warns him not to drop the tyke on his head, Draco scowls. Having been to many parenting classes and having read through exactly one-hundred thirty-six books and two-hundred pages, he _definitely_ knows how to hold his son.

Hermione is next on the baby-coddling list, lovingly rubbing her nose against her newborn son's skin until Narcissa bursts as the seams and tearfully begs to hold her grandson. The look on her face when Hermione transfers the boy into her arms is worth more than the entire Malfoy fortune and the Potter fortune.

Squealing in joy, Narcissa rocks the boy in her arms.

When it is her turn, Molly has similar reactions to Narcissa; Arthur smiles proudly; Percy orders him to get good grades when he starts school; Fred shakes his head and instructs Scorpius to be a troublemaker; Bill declares that Scorpius is going to be as awesome as a dragon; Harry holds the child like he used to hold his own, proud to be a godfather; Ginny rocks the baby in her arms, cooing at her new godchild; Lavender fusses over how his blanket is wrapped; Ron holds him a little warily - slightly scared of being barfed on, kudos to Luna Potter; and the three children watch.

It is a happy event.

 _ **Pink**_

Five years later, Scorpius is begging his parents to go out and buy him a sibling - jealous of how James, Albus, and Luna have each other. Draco and Hermione exchange a look before Draco scoops his son into his arms and ruffles his hair, telling Scorpius that he'll be an older brother in eight months.

Scorpius innocently asks them why only eight months, as it took James and Albus _nine_ months to get Luna.

Draco sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and explains that he and Hermione ordered the baby a month ago, causing Scorpius to ask them how they knew he wanted to be an older brother before he told them. Thankfully for Draco, Hermione comes to the rescue and haughtily answers Scorpius by saying that it was their parent's instinct.

Then, comes the age-old question of how babies are made and where they come from.

A red-faced Hermione skillfully distracts the little boy with the prospect of a celebratory ice cream cone and visit to Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's as Draco hides his face in a pillow, letting out a loud groan.

However, at the end of the day, Scorpius asks the dreaded question again. This time, the parents are prepared, and they tell their son that babies are a gift from Merlin and that two people need to love each other in a _certain_ _way_ to be granted babies. Sadly, this excuse only lasts until Scorpius notices that his mom is 'pudging out' and getting crankier.

The conversation that entails is an awkward one.

The night that Hermione goes into labor, Scorpius is the only one at home, Draco having left to grab something her forgot at work. He is a brave little boy, soothing his mother as she grips the couch's armrest and waits for her husband to return.

When Draco returns, he immediately realizes what is going on and makes speedy arrangements for Harry and Ginny to take care of him. As they are waiting for Harry to come over, Scorpius runs to his room and retrieves his favorite stuffed animal - a fuzzy, green turtle named Squickers - and gives it to his mom, making her promise to give it to his little sibling. Hermione accepts the old, worn turtle and plants a kiss on her son's head.

Harry arrives only seconds later.

The next day, Scorpius is allowed to see his younger sister, a chubby-cheeked girl named after the constellation Lyra. As he peers down at her, he proudly notices that his little turtle has been tucked into her blanket. Then, much to everyone's amusement, Scorpius spends the next five minutes lecturing Squickers to take care of his little sister while he eats breakfast.

Before Draco takes Scorpius out for breakfast, he plants a kiss on his wife's soft pink lips and then onto little Lyra Rose Malfoy's forehead.

 _ **Red**_

The next thirteen years go by too fast for Hermione and Draco to count, and before they know it, Scorpius has just graduated Hogwarts. Now a striking youth with his father's well-defined chin and telltale platinum hair, girls flock to his side - regardless of the fact that he is currently in a relationship. With his mother's wit and brains, jobs are offered daily, and praise always entails when the Malfoy name is mentioned.

His younger sister is no less-impressive. Currently in second year, she has lost all of her baby fat and grown into an admirable young girl who has already been claimed the third smartest witch, after Rowena Ravenclaw and her mother. Scorpius is already having a hard time keeping the boys away from his baby sister, though he does make an exception for Albus Potter.

Narcissa has already passed on, her last moments being happy ones with her son, daughter-in-law, and two grandchildren, and after her passing, Draco had her buried next to his father. Every year, the four remaining Malfoys visit their graves and tend to the white roses that have mysteriously sprouted between the gravestones, and every year, one of the roses blooms red.

Hermione and Draco have aged considerably, and their hair is slowly being streaked with grey. Soon, they will grow too old to continue their work as Aurors, and will be forced to retire to less-demanding jobs and wait for their children to get married.

However, the colors still flow between them, bright and strong.

They are black because of his past; yellow because of her happiness; green because of her jealousy; orange because of their fire; purple because of his protection; white because of their purity and understanding; blue because of their son; pink because of their daughter; and red because of their love.

And those are their true colors.

X-x-X

And for those who want to know what happened to Squickers the Turtle? He sits at home, tucked away in the Malfoy attic's cupboard, waiting to be cuddled and loved by Scorpius and Lyra's children. But for now, he has done his job...

* * *

 **A/N:** So, what does everyone think? I understand that the story is a little rushed and the ending cliché and weird, but I'm not quite adept at writing in this style yet, so please bear with me. All mistakes are my doing, as I do not have a beta, so please consider them nicely. Reviews are appreciated, even from you ghosts out there who think that I don't know you're reading! :)

 **Published:** September 12, 2015


End file.
